Scent of a Yeoman
by demonwithaglasshand
Summary: Lt. Commander Rand returns to her quarters and confronts and old friend...or was it foe? Be quick to catch the inside joke.


Scent of a Yeoman

Yeoman Janice Rand was walking toward her private quarters when she felt a mild twitching at the base of skull. She reached back to scrat-…now wait a minute. She hadn't thought of herself as 'yeoman' for some time now. It was Lt. Commander Janice Rand and may the gods help any cadet who didn't know otherwise. The rank had been a long time in coming. Being at transporter control when Sonak died hadn't help any. Maybe it was her lawsuit against Rear Admiral Roden. Could have been.

She placed her palm on the lock, had her retina scanned, and whispered her password "love!" still that most elusive of commodities in the known universe. She entered casually and routinely. Perfume. Perfume? Why should she be thinking of perf…Capellan Sunset. What was that bottle of glowing fire water on her table? A bottle of Capellan Sunset? No one was making this since her days on the Enterprise. How in the universe did that get there? Presently she knew for something reached into her mind like a gentle hand that was massaging her brain.

"Hello, Janice," said a voice from behind her. "Remember me?" Janice Rand turned slowly. She knew she should be frightened but wasn't. Before her stood a vaguely familiar face. A former lover? He was too young but somehow distinguished looking. The high forehead, the now graying locks of hair that had once been dirty blonde. He had wonderfully blue eyes. Oh, my God! Faint! She begged herself. Please faint. No such relief came. "Charlie! Charlie E—"

"Evans. I'm glad you remembered me. It is so good to see you again."

Rand was trying to talk. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. "How…why…you were-"

"With the Thasians. They let me go." Charlie Evans said innocently enough.

Janice was completely relaxed now. "I just bet they did. I'm listening. This had better be good, mister! But before you say anything answer this. Are you controlling my mind?"

"I was-at first. I thought it best to let up slowly. I knew you would be afraid."

"You better check again. Something is still rattling around up there."

Charlie looked toward a side room and moved toward it. Before he got far Janice Rand had her reason. A little girl who appeared to be about ten years Earth age dressed in a straight, white metallic gown, came floating out of the side room. She was simply the most beautiful girl Rand had ever seen. Her breath was once again taken away. The girl had a slightly translucent radiance to her skin, a beautiful Japanese cut hairstyle with shimmering silver platinum hair down to her shoulders. The deep, dark purple of her enormous eyes betrayed her heritage.

"Oh, Father!" said the little girl. "She is beautiful! Earther or Vegan. Just as you said she would be."

"I told you not to probe her mind."

"I'm not, Father. I would never disobey you. Have I ever?"

"Where, then, is your brother?"

Following the little girl was a little boy who looked about seven. Mischievous looks seemed a universal throughout the universe.

"Charlie, they're beautiful! You married a Vegan?"

"Of course. Only the best."

"But that's illegal!" said Rand shifting her glances between Charlie and his children.

"Not on Vega."

"I guess-I guess not," she said not knowing how to logically refute the irrefutable.

"Son," said Charlie, "I told you not to scan her mind. You will apologize."

"Yes, Father. Forgive me, LieutenantCommanderYeomanJan iceRand. But Father has said so much about you. I just had to know how true it was."

"And?"

"Mostly," the boy said slyly with some caution. But the big grin dispelled any hostility.

Charlie smiled, but it was short-lived. "Janice. I have come here on an urgent mission. You must get a message to Captain Kirk."

"Admiral Kirk," corrected Rand somewhat absently. She couldn't keep her eyes off the children.

"So much the better. Janice, look at me. This is important."

Janice looked deeply into Charlie's eyes. The innocent malevolence of those young pubescent eyes were long gone, replaced by what Rand had to believe was now a genuine concern for the mankind Charlie once threatened. Something was stirring her heartstrings.

"Of course. What is it?"

"A mining transport set down on a tiny planetoid. Star chart designation LV 426. They picked up a life form from a derelict space craft that crashed on that planet. Something went wrong and the mining vessel self-destructed. Fortunately the creature they brought on board perished. There was one survivor. The life form recovered from this planet is a threat to the very survival of mankind. The ship on that planet must be subjected to a lethal does of-."

"Neutron radiation?" said Rand.

Charlie was mildly surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Syndication. Charlie, Star Fleet just doesn't go around—"

"Janice, I know you never believed me before—"

"No, Charlie, that was just the problem. I did believe you."

Charlie paid her no mind. "Please, you must get this to Cap-Admiral Kirk. Promise me this. Promise me," he said in a quieter tone as he embraced her shoulders gently with his kind hands. "I could force you. You know that, don't you? But I won't. I can't." He reached down and started caressing her hands.

Rand said nothing for a short moment. "I bet you say that to all the girls. Oh, of course, I will Charlie. You know that. But how do you know all this?"

For a brief moment there was a look of fear in Charlie's eyes. "I know for I have been there."

"Show her that big, ugly scar on your chest, Father," said the little boy. "Tell her how you got it. That will make her believe." He added an innocent little laugh that boys are prone to. And his elder sister gave a chastising look—as sisters are prone to.

"Do this for me. Here is the flight path of the life raft. Hurry. It has already drifted through the core systems. I think there is only one survivor. Whether alive or dead I can not say."

Rand took the flight path information from Charlie.

"And now I must go." Charlie made for the door. "Children. Come."

"Charlie. Before you go."

"Yes, Janice."

"Why did the Thasians let you go?"

"I guess I grew up."

Rand was quiet for a moment. "Yes. You did. We all did. Fare thee well, my friend." LieutenantCommanderYeomanJan iceRand walked over to Charlie, embraced his shoulders, and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I'm afraid that's all you get." She said sweetly.

"It's more than I ever hoped for. Good-bye."

After they left Janice's nose started to itch. She reached up to scratch it and poked her self in the nose with a pink rose. Just like him thought Rand. She went to the intercom and made contact with Admiral Kirk.

"Yes, Janice, pleasant surprise. I'm glad you called. Security picked up three intruders in your area about an hour ago. Are you all right?"

"Better than I've been in a long time."

"How can I help you?"

"Something urgent. Can you come over now?"

"On my way. Kirk out."

Did she say everybody grew up? Well…almost everybody.


End file.
